The Masters
by Cafe Blues
Summary: After Hellfire, AxI!Review please! "He leaned down and placed his lips softly on Integra’s neck...Integra shivered a little, that was pleasantly torturing."
1. Bittersweet Symphony

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or its characters, only this story.

_Chapter 1 - Bittersweet Symphony_

It was raining a lot. Still, he could smell his Master's scent mixed with her own blood. She smelled good, sweet, delicate.

Next to where Alucard was, Integra got trapped by Alexander Anderson in an abandoned church. He would use her in a ritual of purification, something related to an ancient tradition between priests to 'reach a superior level of spirituality', and for that they used a virgin.

Integra was bounded in a big cross on the floor. Her clothes were torn from battle, and her lacerated blouse were open showing her breasts. On her belly there was a bible stained with her own blood, and she had a crucifix on her forehead.

Even not being too much injured, Integra was feeling weak. The recent events in the Tower of London took almost all her energy. She had to resolve a lot of problems concerning the Hellsing Institution, including Fargason's death. Iscariot was now more than ever attacking Hellsing to provide its fall. And their first step was sending their most dedicated and skillful agent to England.

She wasn't afraid to die, but the prospect of losing her purity like this was unbearable. How dare that man put his dirty hands on a honorable person like her? While hate consumed her, she heard the front doors burst open.

"Alexander Anderson…What a pleasure…" Alucard stood on the door with his Jackal pointed to Alexander's head.

"Nosferatu Alucard…I've foresight your annoying interruption! Hehehehe!" He said catching his baptized daggers.

"Oh my, look at that scene! Quite intriguing…"

"It is, isn't it? How does it feel to see her like that?"

"Hum…Well, should I say…exciting?"

"Hahahahaahaha! You have some nerve, beast!"

Integra looked annoyed from the ground.

"Sure I am! But, you see, I can't allow you Vatican trash to put your disgusting hands on my Master. So…I'll have to kill you!"

Alucard shot several times, while Alexander threw his daggers repeatedly at him. They dilacerated each other with thrilling, as more blood splattered on the church ground.

"I'll send you back to where you belong: TO HELL!!"

"Hahahaaha you humans are so conceited!! Sorry, I would love to spend more time on you, but I have to save a certain lady…"

With that, Alucard made his last move, and killed Alexander with two shots. One from the Casull and another from the Jackal. He watched with glee the priest falling dead on a pool of blood.

"Why took you so long?"

Alucard unfastened Integra, took off his overcoat and put on her shoulders.

"Suspense…" He gave her a smile. Integra looked furious at him. "You can walk?"

"Yes…"

She heard footsteps and saw Walter and Seras arriving. Walter was still with his arm plastered, he had discharged from the hospital the day before.

"Integra-san are you alright?" She just nodded, not wanting to talk.

"Your car it's out there Lady Integra…" Seras informed.

"Master Alucard, I think it's better you go with us in the car. We don't know if there'll be another inconvenient event…"


	2. Makes Me Wonder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or its characters, only this story.

_Chapter 2 - Makes Me Wonder_

Integra was staring at the rain thinking how many times she had passed through a situation like that. Those damn demons and vampires, and even men who wouldn't get pleased only to kill, they wanted to do horrible things like rape. This thought made her tighten her grip on Alucard's coat which she was wearing.

Seras saw her master observing Integra. He was serious, an uncommon vision to her. Alucard reached out his hand withdrawing Integra's hand from the grip, and buttoned the coat. She looked up at him making a 'thank you' movement with her head and he just smiled.

* * *

That previous night event took hold of Seras's thoughts. Why does her master treats Lady Integra with such care? Is it just because he serves her? And what about her, does she cares about him too? Or she just sees him as a weapon, a shield?

It wasn't the first time that she had witnessed those ambiguous moments between them. Seras always wanted to know how he feels towards Integra. Her thoughts led her to the library, where Alucard was sitting on a chair looking at the flames on the fireplace.

"Master..."

Alucard just smiled. Seras was concerned, what she wanted to ask him wasn't simple, it was somewhat too personal.

"M-Master, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Victoria…" The smile was still there. He pass most of the time smiling, a sarcastic/mocking smile that she loved so much.

"Do you…erm…"

"Don't need to hesitate…just ask..."

That was another thing that amused her. It seems like he always knows what your going to say or do. Seras saw her Master surprised very few times since they've met.

"Ahm…Master, do you…do you fancy Integra-san?"

It took him a few seconds to answer.

"Hahahahahah! Why do you ask such a thing, policewoman?"

Conscienceless, she got flushed.

"The way…Your behavior towards her sometimes…Like…yesterday when…, on the car…"

"Integra is my Master…It is my job to look after her…"

"Ah…hum…"

She felt blushing one more time. Silence felt between them.

"She's…she's pretty, Sir Integra…"

"Yes…She's quite beautiful…And have a very strong personality, I admire this…"

"So…Master don't desire her?"

"I never said I don't…" He gave a big smile.

"Oh…"

"Does it bother you?" He than broke his gaze from the fire looking directly to her.

"Ahn? No, no!!Hehe it was just curiosity!! Hum…I have to go now…See ya Master!!"

Seras got out of there almost running. Those kind of things made Alucard laugh out loud. That girl was funny in the strangest way.


	3. I Wish You Would

_Chapter 3 - I Wish You Would_

It was late, about 2 in the morning. Integra was having a cold shower, she had to do many things in her office before going to bed. When she finished her bath, she fastened the towel around her body and went to her room. But she wasn't alone. A chair next to her bed and in front of her bathroom's doorway was occupied by Alucard, sitting with his legs and arms crossed wearing his usual grin.

Even not expecting her visitor, and wearing only a towel, Integra didn't lose her composure. She turned on the lights and spoke in a sleepy voice.

"What do you want Alucard?"

She directed herself to the closet. The door of the closet covered Integra's body, and now Alucard could only see the towel fallen on her feet.

"Are you going out?"

"No, I have to solve some problems in the office…"

She reappeared minutes later finishing to buttoning her blouse.

"You know what the policewoman asked me today?"

"What?" She was now fixing her crucifix in front of the mirror.

"She asked if I desire you…" Integra turned to get her coat and started to dress it, not showing any emotion to what Alucard just said.

"And?"

He looked at her, as if he was pondering about the answer.

"Would you like me to drink your blood?"

"This is an exchanging? I answer you than you answer me?"

"I already told you, I'd like to hear the words from your mouth. As, I think, you'd want the same…"

"You came here to this?"

"No…" Now he started to smile again.

"So?"

"I want to know if my Master will need my services tomorrow during the festivities at the Royal Palace…"

"I hope not…In any case, you'll come as my guest… The Queen is already aware of it. Besides, I'll shut some people's mouth as soon as they see you're not an uncontrolled maniac." She was turning around when he started talking again.

"I said 'yes'…"

Alucard finished the sentence and kept staring at her. She could see his face clearly, he wasn't wearing that big hat nor the glasses, and he wasn't smiling either. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Wear some decent clothes for tomorrow…Go see what Walter can do for you…"

She opened the door and went to her office, Alucard just seated there smiling.


	4. Red Flags And Long Nights

_Chapter 4 - Red Flags And Long Nights_

The Hellsing heir woke up later than her usual, after all, she stayed up all night. Alexander Anderson's death caused some troubles between Rome and England, and all that bureaucracy crap showed up to disturb her. Besides that, she would have to meet Enrico Maxwell once again for her disgust. This unpleasant encounter should be in an informal reunion, hosted by the Queen at the Royal Palace. Integra knew that that was an excuse for an attempt to make the members of English nobility, military and parliament more sociable with the Vatican's. She was having breakfast when Walter entered carrying something like a big plastic bag.

"Lady Integra, here's your suit for tonight"

"Thank you Walter…Leave it on my bed, please…Have you found something suitable for Alucard?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"Excellent."

"May I ask what time should the driver arrive?"

"Eight o'clock its fine…"

"So it is. Excuse me, Sir."

"Ah, Walter…"

"Yes?"

"For the love of God, make sure that Alucard won't look like a mummy from the 18th century…"

"Yes, my lady…" The butler left the room smiling.

* * *

Seras was absorbed reading a book, when her master appeared on the living room wearing a very neat suit. He was dressed all in black, except from his scarlet tie. 

"Wow!! Master is very elegant!"

"Thank you, Victoria…Where's Walter?"

"On Integra-sama's room, I guess…"

* * *

Integra was about to take off the plastic from her suit, when she noticed something strange: it seemed to be red. She then finished to take it off, and there was a long red blood-like dress right in front of her.

"What the fuck is that?"

Walter knocked on the door, entering the room.

"Excuse me Lady Integra, I came to see if you're ready…"

"Walter, what is this?"

She was shaking the dress frenetically.

"A dress."

"I know it's a dress! I mean, what is it doing here?"

"It's your suit for the party…You wouldn't attend to a party at the Royal Palace wearing an everyday outfit, would you?"

Integra got lightly blushed.

"Erm, no, of course I wouldn't…But I certainly wasn't expecting to wear a dress!"

"You didn't like it?"

"No! It's not that! It's a beautiful dress, its just that I don't think a dress will look..right..erm…good on me…"

"If you're beautiful in a man's clothes, you're beautiful with anything…It's something you can't change, Sir"

Integra smiled to him.

"Thank you, Walter"

"Your welcome…I'll let you get dressed then. Excuse me."

Integra stared to the clothe and took a deep breath.

"Oh Lord…"

* * *

Alucard looked up the stairs, where Walter appeared.

"Is my master ready, Walter?"

"Almost, Alucard-sama…I presume that she won't delay."

"Heh..."

He turned to see what Seras was reading. It was a book called 'The Catcher in the Rye'.

"Any good?"

"Huh? Oh yes yes!! Wanna know what's about? "

"Nop."

"Aaaah, but Master, it is a very cool book!!!"

"I don't care…"

"So why Master asked if it was good?"

"Because I'm bored…"

"Ok, your loss!"

"Good to know that you appreciate my books, Seras…"

Integra spoke behind them.

"I'm enjoying it very mu-…Lady Integra! You look beautiful!!!"

Alucard turned to see her but said nothing. But he agreed with Seras, she really looked breathless. The dress was made of silk, fitting perfectly on Integra's body and behind it was open until her lower back with 3 thin silver strings falling from her neck.

"Thank you, Seras…"

Integra then noticed Alucard. He looked handsomer than usually, black really feats him well.

"Well, shall we go then, Master Integra?"

Alucard said with that usual smirk on his face and bowing with his hand stretched out to her. Integra put her hand on his.

"Certainly"


	5. My Every Sigh

_Chapter 5 – My Every Sigh_

When they arrived, Integra caught attention of many eyes. First because she was accompanied by Alucard, and second because after so many years trying to hide her femininity in front of others, she appeared wearing a woman's outfit.

"Lady Integra, you look astounding."

"Thank you, Mr. Penwood."

"Oh my child!! You're splendid on this dress! Now I can see what a beautiful woman you really turned into"

"Thank you, but I'll never be as beautiful as your Majesty."

Although aged, the Queen still was a very good looking woman. She was wearing an elegant cream tailleur and covered with that unique royal jewels.

"Alucard, you never change, do you? Still that handsome boy."

"My Queen, the years pass, and you only get prettier."

She gave him a joyful smile.

"I wish that I had made a better use of my youth."

"It's never too late..."

He smirked. The Queen laughed.

"And still a joker…I really miss the old days."

"Excuse me, your Highness…"

Integra bowed and walked away. For some reason she felt bothered with that intimacy that Alucard also shared with the Queen.

A couple of hours have passed and Enrico Maxwell still hasn't appeared to bother her. But it was too good to be true not having to face that repugnant man the whole night. And as if he could read Integra's mind, he appeared with his Vatican's dog behind her.

"So the swine female of Hellsing learned how to dress properly?"

"Better a swine than a coward…"

"Tsc tsc…I don't think you're in a position to attack me. You're still in trouble for murdering one of our agents"

"For God's sake Maxwell, don't be cynical…Don't act as if you were a victim, that makes me sick…"

She turned and started to walk away.

"I won't let Alexander's death be in vain."

Integra felt a chill down her spine, as if a spirit had passed through her. She looked back showing her middle finger and saw that Enrico had a grin on his face.

"Alucard, we better be going…"

"Yes, Master…"

They only said farewell to the Queen and left. On the way back home, she felt a little sick on the car.

"My master is alright?"

"Yes…I'm just tired."

Alucard returned his gaze to the window.

"By the way, you didn't say anything about the fact I'm wearing a dress…"

"That's because I already knew it…"

"How come..?"

"Walter asked me to help him choose a dress for you."

"Heh…I should've known…"

"Why?'

"He would never choose a red dress for me. Walter says that he likes to see me in blue…"

"Because of your eyes…"

"Exactly"

"I agree with him, but I still think you look wonderfully beautiful in red…"

He smiled at her. After that the driver interrupted.

"We arrived, Sir Integra."

"Thank you, Jonatha."

They got off the car and entered on the manor. Integra was making her way to the stairs when he called back to her.

"Integra…"

She stopped and turned back.

"Yes, Alucard…"

He walked up to her.

"Did it bother you what the Queen said to me?"  
"Why should it bother me?"

Alucard looked at her with a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about…"

He came closer to her. Integra didn't move an inch.

"No, I don't…"

Her voice was shaking slightly. He leaned down and placed his lips softly on Integra's neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling that intoxicating smell of her. Integra shivered a little, that was pleasantly torturing.

"Alucard…What are you doing? S-stop it…"

"You don't feel like you really want me to…"

He pulled her closer and started to whisper on her ear.

"I can feel your body shivering, your heart beating faster, your gasping breath…Your whole body screams for it. Admit you want it, Master…"

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. They were so close that their noses were touching. Integra said nothing, she was hypnotized by him. Alucard leaned over and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but still intense. Integra couldn't think about nothing, she was possessed by that moment.

When they broke the kiss, Integra said slowly.

"I think I'd better go to bed…Goodnight, Alucard…"

He gave her a smile.

"Goodnight, Master."

When Integra laid down on her bed, she was still a little dizzy. It felt like it was just a pleasant dream. But she was so tired that her thoughts ceased quickly and she fell asleep.


	6. Nightless Night

_Chapter 6 - Nightless Night_

He was sitting on his chair, drinking his medical blood when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Seconds later, Integra appeared wearing only her nightgown. Despite of the pleasant view, Alucard felt something strange on her look.

"Master can't sleep?"

"Shut up." She said in a calm voice. Integra started to walk on his direction, and then seated on his lap.

"I want you to drink my blood."

Her voice, something on her voice didn't feel right.

"Master…"

"I said SHUT UP! Do as I say!"

Alucard stood still. In spite of the temptation on doing that, he could assure something was wrong.

"I won't do that…"

Integra looked at him and gave him a dirty smile. She leaned closer and started to snuggle him.

"How about I convince you?"

He pulled her back. Even knowing that that wasn't the real Integra, Alucard was getting nervous. She forced it again, but he held her back.

"Integra stop!"

That's when he saw a weird sparkle on her eyes. She got furious and punched him on the face. It was so hard that blood spread through his mouth.

"Who are you?!"

She laughed, an evil laugh, and a dark voice spoke.

"Arkard…We'll meet again! This is only a message…Don't forget it."

Integra fainted as Alucard held her back taking her in his arms, and he carried her upstairs. He saw she twisting her face as if she was felting na agonizing pain. On the way to her room, he found Walter on the aisle.

"Integra-sama! What happened to her?"

"I'll explain latter, I think we need to put her in bed and prepare a potion to stop her pain…"

"Does she..?"

"Yes, I believe she got possessed…"

Integra woke up feeling sick. Her whole body ached and she felt cold, although she was sweating a lot. She mentioned to get up, when a voice broke the silence of the room.

"It would be better if you kept lying..."

"Alucard? God, my head…what happened?"

"You were possessed by a demon…"

"What?"

She felt an urge to puke, and turned her head quickly not to throw up on her own bed. Alucard got up from the chair next to the window and went to help her. He supported her head with one of his hands while the other held her hair back to not to get dirty with vomit. On a table next to Integra's bed there was a basin filled with water and a small towel. When she stopped vomiting, Alucard took the towel, wetted it and cleaned her mouth gently.

"T-thank you…"

"Walter won't take too long to bring you the medicine…"

She nodded and laid down again. Integra don't even remember the last time she felt this sick. She tried to sleep, but the nauseas and the aching body didn't get her a chance.

Walter entered the room carrying a tray.

"How are you feeling, Lady Integra?"

"Awful…"

"I thought so…Here, drink this, you'll feel better…"

He handed her a cup with a hot yellowish liquid on it. It smelled like mint, just smelled, the taste was horrible. She drank it anyway, feeling her body warming slowly. For a moment she thought she would throw up again, but soon she started to feel better. She laid down again and finally slept.

Integra only woke up the next night. On the balcony of her room she saw Alucard standing on the yard contemplating the moon. She took a fast shower and went down to yard where Alucard remained in the same place.

"Master is feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Good…"

He was serious, not even a corner of his lips showed emotion.

"Alucard, about what happened…"

"Do you remember something?"

"Not much…"

Alucard told her what had happened on the night before. But even on the part of the story where Integra asked him to drink her blood, he still got emotionless, no jokes or smirks.

"Oh my God…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

"Do you know who the demon is?"

"Yes…"He said that and looked down. For some reason he didn't look excited with it. It seemed to be a real unpleasant task for him.

"You don't look much happy about this new challenge…"

Alucard didn't answer immediately, and when he spoke, his voice was low.

"What is your worst fear?"

"I..I…You know what it is…"

"You never felt real pain, or knew what torture is…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"This demon, Olethros, was the only one who I never defeated…On the contrary, he defeated me…"

"How?"

"He told Abraham Van Hellsing how to capture me…"

"Why would he help someone who hunts his kind?"

"Olethros is a destructive demon. He feared that someday, I reached his level of power and conquered his realm of terror. So he destroyed everything I had, and let me weak, making the way easy for Abraham."

"I didn't know…"

"You thought that your ancestor did it all by himself? You forget that no matter how intelligent a human is, it is still a limited being…"

Integra said nothing, she just didn't know what to say.

"It seems that Olethros isn't satisfied yet…And he came back once again to hunt me."

"You're afraid?"

"I don't fear death, or physical pain. I fear something else, worst than this…But my master doesn't need to worry, I'll fulfill my duty of protecting you and this land."

He smiled gently to her. Integra was intrigued. What really happened to Alucard when he was still a free vampire?


	7. Relics

_Chapter 7 - Relics_

It had already passed a week since the last time Integra saw or talked to Alucard. "Walter, have you seen Alucard?"

"No, I haven't, Integra-sama. Since that night when I left him on your room."

"What the hell is he doing?"

"It isn't the first time that happens, Sir "

"I know…"

"Are you worried?"

"Yes! What we supposed to do if we have an emergency and need him?"

The butler didn't answer, he was stifling a smile.

Later, she decided to go to the dungeons looking for the vampire. Although she was used to go down there, it was a place quite hideous specially for its past. Reaching the doorway, she saw something unexpected. Alucard was there, but he had only his pants on. His blouse and overcoat were on a chair next to him, and looked like they were torn. He was with his back turned to the door, drinking a pack of medical blood.

Although he had several bruises, Integra couldn't help to admire his body. With his clothes on, Alucard looked somewhat skinny but now she could see that it was perfectly sculptured with muscles.

"Good afternoon, Master"

Integra felt blushing. He had turned and was looking at her with that usual smirk on his face. How long had she been there staring at him? That was odd, she was used to see guys on their underwear (of course she never saw one naked, but still…) whenever she entered the HQ's dressing room to give orders or announce something. Why she felt so disconcerted and amazed to see him like that?

"Where have you been?"

"Taking a walk…"

"For a week?"

"Master needed me?"

"No."

"So?"

"Why are you wounded?"

"Oh that? That's nothing…"

"You're clothes are soaked with blood…"

"If you're suggesting I've been feeding-" He stopped talking abruptly and let out a moan. Integra saw him looking for support on the table.

"I know you haven't been feeding…That doesn't smell like human blood. What were you doing, Alucard?"

She took off the clothes from the chair and helped him to sit.

"I was looking for some information about Olethros…"

"And how you got this bruises?"

"Heh…A long time ago, many vampires lost their respect for me. I'm not welcomed anymore by most of them…"

"So you had to literally pull out the information from them?"

"Yeah...kind of…But I wasn't feeding for a few days, so I was somewhat weak. That's why I got this hurt." He let out another little moan.

"But at least you discovered something?"

"Yes…But, if my master doesn't mind, I would like to have some rest and tell you the details later. I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course Alucard, take all the rest you need. And if you feel up to, you're allowed to go hunt, but you know the rules: no innocents."

"Yes…Thank you…"

"I'll let you have some sleep. If you need something, call Walter." He nodded, and Integra left the room.

* * *

"A cent for your thoughts…"

"I'm turning 24, Walter. I wonder how the years pass by like a blink of eyes…"

"It's just about that you're wondering, Sir?"

"No…I'm thinking about the future of Hellsing…"

"And?"

Integra sighted.

"You know your desires are selfish…"

"What…?"

"I've known you and Alucard for too many years. It's about time to know you both well, don't you think?"

"I know, Walter. Once again, Hellsing come first in my life…"

"Does it bother you?"

"Honestly, I don't know…I keep thinking how my life would be if I hadn't assumed my father's place so young. Or if I had paid more attention to my personal life…"

"Certainly things would be different, but you can't say if it would have been better or worse."

"It'll come a time that I'll have to make a decision."

"I'm sure it'll be the one who'll be better for both you and Hellsing."

"I hope so…"

"And by the way, we all are selfish in some way. You don't have to punish yourself for searching happiness…"


	8. Deja Vu

_Chapter 8 – Deja Vu_

**If possible, read this listening Kikyou Kaoru Iroha Michi from the 2º Hellsing Soundtrack – Ruins…It's that music that's someone whistling most of the time…That's how I picture this scene…Enjoy it! ;) **

Integra was sitting on a sofa at the library with a notebook on her lap, focused on her writing.

"Making your present list?"

"Huh? No, just writing some things…"

"Well, happy birthday…It's already 1A.M."

"Thank you, Alucard…"

He seated next to her.

"I was kind of busy those days, so I didn't get you a present this year…"

"No problem…"

"I'm interrupting something?"

"No, no. Really, this is just silly stuff…"

"Your remembrances aren't silly stuff…"

Integra just smiled at him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better…"

"So, what have you discovered about that demon?"

"Well, it's clear that once again he united forces with humans in self benefit, this time with the Vatican. But it seems that he's having a hard time, because he's been treated like a slave…"

"Obviously…"

"Sure, we're talking about Iscariot. He made a pact to have my head, and to give your head to them. So, both of us are literally on their aiming…But the thing is, Olethros isn't allowed to act by his own will, he need to have permission to certain things. That's why he didn't make a move that night."

"So that was really supposed to be only a message?"

"That's right…"

"Alucard…Are you ready for this?"

"More than ever…I will have my revenge."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…I'll always be here, like all those years." he smiled at her.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for all those years, Alucard…"

He put a hand on her shoulder but said nothing. They remained in silence for a long time. One of the proofs of their intimacy was that they could stay like that, comfortably silent, for hours. When Alucard looked down, she was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, that just made him remember something.

FLASHBACK:

Alucard was in a bench on the balcony of the library when a 13 year old Integra emerged quietly.

"Fearing the dark?"

"I don't fear anything…"

She responded sounding annoyed. He grinned.

"I just don't want to be alone…Can I stay here?"

"Sure, my Master…"

She seated next to him, seeming uncomfortable.

"What you're doing?"

"Nothing…"

"You're sitting here all night doing nothing?"

"I'm appreciating the moon…It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is…"

A cold breeze passed and Integra shivered a little. She wasn't wearing any coat, only a very funny pajama with little cows all over it. Alucard pulled her closer and covered her with one of the sides of his overcoat.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome…"


	9. Balance of Power I

_Chapter 9 – Balance of Power_

**_- No!! I can't!__ I can't let this happen!_**

_**-You want it, you DESIRE it!**_

_**-Stop!! You're lying!**_

_**-You know I'm not, pumpkin!**_

_**-Father, why are you doing this?**_

_**-Because you're responsible! You're putting the Hellsing Institution in a grave! And the reason is that vampire, he's the one who made up you're mind!!**_

_**-No, this isn't true!**_

_**-It is Integra...And you know what will come.You're gonna transform yourself in one of them, and be as repulsive as they are!!! Shadow creatures who kill for no reason at all, just for pleasure!**_

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

Integra woke up wet in sweat and shaking a lot. The last time she dreamed with her father was years ago, and it was a much more pleasant dream. She got up and went to shower. That supposed to be a long day.

Last night, a group of ghouls attacked a museum in London, where a lecture of historical fables was given by Charles Barnes, a famous historian. But strangely, the ghouls only invaded the place to scare the visitors, nobody were killed.

Later, she was studying a book that once belonged to her father. It was about demons, and had a few writings on the pages, some from her father and some from her grandfather. It was amazing how many evil forces acted and still act on the world. Their powers are incomparable to any human force. Certainly her grandfather was an admirable man for all that he achieved. She was thinking about all the stories that her father used to tell about Van Hellsing, when someone knocked the door.

"Yes, come in..."

"Sir, there's a lady downstairs who wants to see you. Her name is Gloria Jacob, she's a historian from the National Museum."

"Alright, bring her here..."

When Gloria entered the office, Integra was taken back. She expected an old lady, since it was a historian searcher and teacher of the National Museum. But what she saw was a beautiful lady, on her twenties just like Integra. Gloria had a not too short black hair, expressive green eyes and a very white skin. She dressed like a successful lawyer and had a great body.

"Good morning Ms. Hellsing."

"Good morning Ms. Jacob..."

"Nice to meet you!" She offered her hand to Integra shake. "I'm impressed I thought that I'd have to make an appointment to meet you! Hehehe..."

Integra didn't like her outgoing way, she seemed sarcastic.

"So, what can I help you?"

"Oh! No, no, no! I came here to help you!"

Integra looked straight to Walter. He too looked confused.

"Excuse me...What?"

"That's right! I came here, asked by Sir Alucard, to teach you about ancient demons!"

Integra's blood was boiling with anger. That definitively was going to be a tough day.


	10. Balance of Power II

_Chapter 10 - Balance of Power II_

"Walter, call Alucard, please."

Integra's voice was shaking, she clearly was trying to calm herself with no success.

"Yes, Sir. Excuse me."

"So Ms. Jacob, you sad that Alucard asked for your services...Could you explain accurately how did that happened?"

"Well, Mr. Alucard appeared in my office looking for a specialist about ancient demons. He told me he was a close friend to your father, but unfortunelly he died early, so your studies weren't finished..."

Gloria never took off the smile on her face, at the same time she talked and observed every detail on Integra. At that point, she was so pissed that she didn't know who to kill first: that scoffing bitch in front of her or Alucard.

Walter and Alucard entered the room.

"Oh Ms. Jacob, what a pleasure!" Alucard said with that usual grin and kissed Gloria's hand looking to Integra. She looked furious.

"Ms. Jacob, could you excuse us? Walter, take Ms. Jacob to the waiting room, please."

As soon as they left the room, Integra start to yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU ASKED THAT WOMAN TO TEACH ME???!!!!!!!"

"If my master calm down, I can explain..."

"CALM DOWN? I SHOULD KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID BITCH RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Well, I suggest you not to do that. She's important..."

"IMPORTANT FOR WHOM? YOU? ALUCARD DON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THAT WOMAN, BUT DON'T YOU DARE PLAY WITH ME!!"

"I'm not playing, Master. There's a reason for what I did, and if you calm down and sit, I'll explain all this..."

"I'll give you 1 minute to give me a real good reason for what you did!"

"1 minute is more than sufficient...Well, I know that my Master doesn't need a tutor to learn about anything. But that lady has access to any book ever written about demons. Especially one written by the man who witnessed how your grandfather convinced Olethros to teach him how to turn demons in slaves."

"And why the hell I need to have classes with that woman to access this book? Wouldn't be easier if you entered at the National Museum and took it?"

"No…Because that man put a spell on the book, so non humans can't read it…"

"Are you serious I have to take classes with that woman?"

"Just for a week. Is important to know how the Vatican made Olethros follow their orders…"

"Ok Alucard, but I really expect not to lose my patience with that one."


End file.
